Jak miało być, to będzie
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 10 Chris: 'Wita się z wami wasz ukochany prowadzący Chris MacLe... '''Szef: '''Chyba znienawidzony, tym bardziej po ostatnim odcinku xD '''Chris: '''Ej, ty serio wierzysz tej małej? xD '''Szef: '''Prędzej jej jestem w stanie uwierzyć niż tobie :P '''Chris: '''Eh... Ale rozmawiałem z producentami. '''Szef: '''No i? '''Chris: '''Zostaję nadal w tej robicie B) '''Szef: '''Kurde, jak ci się udało z tego wykręcić? :O '''Chris: 'Żeby było jasne... Ja zawsze wiem co powiedzieć. A teraz... "Ostatnio w Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew"... '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy pięć wyzwań w jednym! Każdego po trochu :) W trakcie tego wyzwania m.in. Ursula i Fatih woleli skupić się na czymś innym niż na wyzwaniu. Co nie skończyło się dobrze, dla Ursuli, która przegrała wyzwanie i odpadła. Fatih i Ursula koniec końców zostali parą xD Wyzwanie wygrała Gwen, a początkowo miał odpaść Devin. Jednak... Clem mnie wkurzyła i została wyrzucona z programu... WON CLEM! >:( Dziś kolejny odcinek... Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! Las Po lesie spacerowali sobie Fatih i Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Pozbierany po eliminacji Ursuli już? '''Fatih: '''Ta. To tylko gra, logiczne, że wygra jedna osoba. Jednak wg mnie bardzo na to zasługiwała. '''Gwen: '''Cóż, równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że każdy aktualnie zasłużył poza Topherem i... Devinem. '''Fatih: '''Devinem? Ta, nie wydaje się w porządku, a w RR mu kibicowałem. '''Gwen: '''Jeżeli Topher zdobędzie nietykalność (przez tego durnia Chrisa) pozostanie głosować na niego. '''Fatih: '''Sądzę, że Chris się ogarnie. Tym bardziej, że może przez to stracić pracę. '''Gwen: '''Ta, ależ miałam chęć "zamordować" Chrisa i Tophera na tej wczorajszej ceremonii xD '''Fatih: '''Spokojnie Gwen, przynajmniej znamy prawdę. '''Gwen: '''A to miejsce "Atla...", co Clem nie dokończyła to co może być? '''Fatih: '''Hmm... Atla... Atla... Atlantyda? Atlantyk? Nie wiem xD '''Gwen: '''Dobra, wolę o tym nie myśleć. I dzięki za spacer, potrzebowałam z kimś pogadać. '''Fatih: '''Wzajemnie kumpelo, i mi spacer ulżył po eliminacji mojej dziewczyny. '''Gwen: '''To idziemy coś przekąsić? '''Fatih: '''Jasna sprawa. Udali się do stołówki. Stołówka Tam Devin i Jackie jedli śniadanie. Devin dosiadł się do Jackie i do niej zagadać. '''Devin: '''Słuchaj Jackie, mam sprawę. '''Jackie: '''Jaką? '''Devin: '''Potrzebuję twojego wsparcia. Mam nadzieję, że mi nie odmówisz? '''Jackie: '''Sojusz z tobą? '''Devin: '''Tak. Musimy pozbyć się Fatiha lub Gwen. '''Jackie: '''NIE TOPHERA!? -.- Jackie dała mu w twarz. '''Devin: '''Jackie, co z tobą? Ogarnij się. '''Jackie: '''Ty się ogarnij. Nie widziałeś co było wczoraj na ceremonii. Wszystko wyszło, a ty nadal mu wierzysz? ;-; '''Devin: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Topher to cienias i na niego przyjdzie kolej w finałowej 3 lub 4. Trzeba wyeliminować "silnego" rywala. Nie tylko dla mojego interesu, ale też dla twojego. A Gwen i Fatih to mocni zawodnicy. '''Jackie: '''Aaa, oto ci chodzi. Teraz łapię. '''Devin: '''Topher nie zasługuje na taką zwykłą, lipną eliminację, a na karmę. Więc jak? Jesteś za usunięciem Fatiha? '''Jackie: '''Ty naprawdę go nie lubisz? Co on tobie zrobił? '''Devin: '''Nic, ale czasem trzeba poświęcić przyjaciela dla wyższych celów. PROSZĘ! ZRÓB TO, PROSZĘ! Devin się rozpłakał na jej oczach. '''Jackie: '''DOBRA! Tylko nie becz, jak dziecko -.- Tylko, jak mnie chcesz oszukać... wiec, że nie potraktuję cię ulgowo. '''Devin: '''Wiem. :/ '''Jackie: Sojusznik się przyda. Nie mam ich zbytnio, mimo iż Devin mnie strasznie irytuje, to w tym ma trochę racji. Gwen i Fatih przybyli i dostali swoje śniadanie. Gwen: 'Owsianka? Mogło być gorzej xD '''Fatih: '''Jadałem gorsze rzeczy. Roześmiali się. Devin szepnął Jackie coś na ucho. '''Devin: '(szeptem) Widzisz? Dogadują się idealnie. Dlatego powinniśmy połączyć te siły przeciwko nim. 'Jackie: '''Powtarzasz się... :P '''Devin: '''Dobra, sorry. '''Gwen: '''Co tam Jackie? '''Jackie: '''A bardzo dobrze! Całkiem fajna pogoda. '''Fatih: '''Wieje mocny, ziemny wiatr. Pogoda nie jest dobra. '''Devin: '''A co ty się znasz? Może dla niej jest fajna? Zabronisz jej? -.- '''Fatih: '''Stwierdziłem tylko fakt. A poza tym dlaczego takim tonem do mnie? '''Devin: '''Tak jakoś (please) '''Fatih: '''Weź, Devin wyluzuj. '''Devin: '''Chcesz złagodzić atmosferę? Nie da się. Pech :P I nie cwaniakuj, bo ty i tak się wślizgniesz do finału i fuksem wygrasz. :') A to ja zasługuję na wygraną! Gwen strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Fatih: '''Fuksem się programu nie wygrywa, daj spokój. Jeżeli mam być szczery, to uważam przeciwnie - nie zasługujesz na wygraną. Sorry, ale to jaki jesteś... Devin rzucił krzesłem w stronę Fatiha, a on w porę upadł na ziemię. '''Fatih: '''Aha, dobra. Tak gadać nie będziemy. Jackie skończyła korzystać z telefonu. '''Jackie: '''Co tak walnęło? Bo nie widziałam? '''Devin: '''Nic Jackie, nic. Devin i Fatih popatrzyli ze wściekłością na siebie. Wtem przybył Topher do stołówki. '''Topher: '''Witam was, jak tam dzionek? :) '''Reszta: '''A ty tu czego!? '''Chris: '(megafon) Pstrego! Zbiórka przy ringu bokserskim... PRONTO! 'Gwen: '''Czyżby w końcu wyzwanie z tymi robotami? '''Jackie: '''Możliwe :) Wyzwanie Uczestnicy byli już zgromadzeni. '''Chris: '''Cześć wam! I jak samopoczucie? :) '''Topher: '''A bardzo dobre, bardzo dobre Chris B) '''Fatih: '''Takie średnie. '''Gwen: '''Takie, jak dzisiejsza pogoda. '''Devin: '''Do dupy! Dawaj to wyzwanie już! Chris był nieco zdziwiony ich reakcją. '''Jackie: '''Dziwisz się? Jeszcze po tym co wczoraj wyciekło? '''Chris: '''Nic nie wyciekło! Zamknąć się. Mogę zacząć wyzwanie? :) '''Uczestnicy: '''Nas o to pytasz? '''Chris: '''Dobra, dobra. Dziś czeka was wyzwanie, które początkowo miało być w 4 odcinku, ale wtedy z wiadomych przyczyn do niego nie doszło. '''Topher: '''To ewidentnie nie był czas na to wyzwanie xD '''Jackie: '''Zamknij się Topher. '''Topher: '''I kto to mówi? xD '''Jackie: '''Oj... zaraz zmusisz mnie do ostateczności. '''Chris: '''Cicho tam! Wyzwaniem będą walki z robo-zwierzętami. Otóż nie będziecie walczyć z nimi na ringu, a w boksach. Będziecie sterować wybranymi zwierzętami przy pomocy padów. Szef nakleja na ich rękę plastry. '''Devin: '''A te plastry to poco? '''Chris: '''Po zadanym ciosie w waszego robo-zwierzaka... wy odczuwacie ból, ale spokojnie, tylko ból :D '''Gwen: '''I co ciebie w tym tak bawi? '''Chris: '''Fajnie się to będzie oglądało xD '''Fatih: '''Nie sądzę. '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie będzie podzielone na dwa półfinały i finał. Zwycięzcy półfinałów spotkają się w finale, gdzie będzie walka o nietykalność. '''Fatih: '''Przepraszam, ale jest nas pięciu, a nie czterech. Dlaczego, więc podział na dwa półfinały i finał? '''Chris: '''Dlatego, że jedna osoba z was nie weźmie udział w tym wyzwaniu! Taak! Otóż ta osoba posprząta na moim domku i wykona "domowe" obowiązki, które mam na tej liście. '''Jackie: '''Nie wydaje mi się, że to się może opłacać :P '''Chris: '''Opłaca się, bo ta osoba również otrzyma immunitet - za ten dobry uczynek. Kto się zgłasza do tego? ;) Wszyscy niemal w tym samym czasie podnieśli rękę. '''Chris: '''Topher był pierwszy! '''Reszta: '''CO!? -.- '''Topher: '''Kurczę, ale fuks <3 '''Gwen: On faktycznie go do tego finału wprowadzi! McLean, jesteś totalnym palantem. -.-' '''Chris: '''No co? Zgłosił się pierwszy :P '''Topher: '''He, he, he xD Jackie nie wytrzymała i przywaliła Topherowi prosto w szczękę, a on upadł. Jednak szybko się podniósł. '''Topher: '''To ja idę do willi B) Topher udał się do willi Chrisa. '''Topher: Porządki domowe to dla mnie formalność, jako przyszły dziennikarz muszę mieć poukładane w swojej głowie, jak i w pokoju ;) 1 półfinał Do pierwszego starcia stanęła Jackie przeciwko Gwen. Chris: '''Możecie wybrać sobie jakiego robo-zwierzaka chcecie ;) '''Jackie: '''Hmm... Jakie zwierzątko lubi Cj? Drapie się po głowie. '''Gwen: '''Niech będzie robo-Yeti. '''Jackie: '''Dobra, to ja wybieram misia jubilera ;) '''Chris: '''Wow, dziewczyny wybrały mocne zwierzaki! Nagle na ringu pojawiły się owe robo-zwierzęta. '''Chris: '''START! Jackie i Gwen zaczęły sterować swoimi zwierzętami. '''Chris: '''Osoba, która pierwsza znokautuje swojego rywala... przechodzi do finału. Gwen uderzyła Niedźwiedzia robota twarz, i tym samym Jackie to poczuła i zaczęła być nieco rozkojarzona. Gwen zadała kolejny cios, tym razem w brzuch. '''Jackie: '''Au! To boli! '''Gwen: '''Wybacz, też mi się to nie podoba :/ Nagle doszło to wymiany ciosów, po której zarówno Gwen, jak i Jackie zwijały się z bólu. '''Jackie: I właśnie teraz przypomniały mi się wczorajsze słowa Clem. Topher chciał bym ja była w finale, bo jestem najsłabszym ogniwem? O nie! Tak tego nie będę tolerować >:( Jackie nagle zacięła zadawać robotowi Yeti coraz mocniejsze ciosy, przez co Gwen nie mogła opanować kontroli nad padem. Gwen: '''Jackie, aua! Co ciebie nagle tak wzięło... aua! Podziw, ale dosyć! '''Jackie: '''Wybacz Gwen, ale zamierzam wygrać to wyzwanie. Jackie zadała cios, który powalił Gwen na ziemię, a tym samym Robo-Yeti. '''Chris: '''1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Gwen usiłowała wstać. '''Chris: '''7... 8... 9... 10! Jackie gra dalej, a Gwen się będzie tylko patrzyć :P '''Gwen: Co za ulga, że już nie będę musiała walczyć, ale Jackie się postała. Gwen: '''Nieźle Jackie. '''Jackie: '''Dzięki :) Devin wciąż zerkał niezadowolony na Fatiha. '''Fatih: Devin nie mógł się tak zmienić. Coś musi być powodem tego, może potem się go spytam. Żeby było jasne, ja nie chcę się z nim kłócić :/ Devin: Teraz zniszczę tego tureckiego frajera. Z Jackie pójdzie łatwiej, bo jest słaba. Kurde, dlaczego ja tak mówię o nich (strzela facepalm'a) Carrie, kocham cię. (wysłał całusa) Chris: 'Za chwilę walka robotów Devina i Fatiha! Ciekawe jakie oni zwierzaki wybiorą :) Willa Chrisa Topher kończył odkurzać salon. Gdy zakończył czynność, wykreślił ją i okazało się, że już wszystko zrobił, co było na liście. '''Topher: '''Heh, dość szybko się z tym uporałem B) Słodko <3 Dobra, chyba pora wrócić do reszty ;) Topher wyszedł z willi i udał się do uczestników i Chrisa. 2 półfinał '''Chris: '''Dobra, Devin i Fatih - jakie zwierzaki wybieracie? ;) '''Fatih: '''Robo-labrador. '''Devin: '''I to będzie twój błąd! Wybieram robo-szczura! '''Fatih: '''Szczura? '''Devin: '''Tak, szykuj się na serię ugryzień :P '''Fatih: '''Jestem gotowy na to, ale czy ty jesteś gotowy? '''Devin: '''Na wygraną? Oczywiście. Na przegraną? NIE MA TAKIEJ OPCJI! Robo-zwierzęta zjawiły się na ringu. '''Chris: '''Start ;) Fatih próbował drasnąć robota szczura. '''Devin: 'Żałosny jesteś, przecież możesz mnie zgnieść xD Co? Za szybki jestem? :) '''Fatih: '''Nie, po prostu nie chcę cię bardziej uszkodzić. '''Jackie: '''Ale ty go nie uszkodzisz Fatih! Zadasz mu po prostu taki ból. '''Fatih: '''Nie chcę się znęcać. '''Devin: '''Boś głupi, ale teraz wykorzystam twoją głupotę :P Robo-szczur złapał się nogi robo-psa i zaczął gryźć. A Fatih to poczuł na własnej nodze. '''Fatih: '''Au! Nie wykorzystuj... au! Devin zadał kolejne ugryzienia swoim robotem i powtarzał to kilkukrotnie. '''Fatih: '''Wypadam. :/ Fatih upadł, jak i jego zwierzak. Chris odliczył do dziesięciu. '''Chris: '''Koniec! Devin zmierzy się w finale z Jackie. I oni powalczą o immunitet. Przybywa Topher. '''Topher: '''Wróciłem, coś mnie ominęło? :) '''Jackie: '''Poco wracałeś? '''Topher: '''Chciałem się tylko pochwalić tym, że udało mi się spełnić wszystkie punkty z listy :D Reszta uczestników nie była zadowolona z tego powodu. '''Chris: '''Serio? To sprawdźmy. Chris sprawdza na swoim tablecie odczyt z kamer w jego domku. '''Chris: '''Ok, wszystko wygląda porządnie. Topher, masz ten immunitet. '''Topher: '''Super :) '''Uczestnicy: '''Eh... Jakim prawem? -.- '''Chris: '''Normalnym, zrobił to ma. Devin i Jackie przygotujcie się! Finał '''Devin: '''Jesteś gotowa na przegraną? '''Jackie: '''A może inaczej powiedziesz? Niech wygra najlepszy? ;) '''Devin: '''Niech ci będzie. '''Chris: '''Dobra, start! Miś jubiler i Robo-szczur przygotowywali się do ataku. '''Devin: '''Dobra, szykuj się Jackie na skok ;) '''Jackie: '''Dobra :) Devim strzela facepalm'a. Nagle robo-szczur rzuca się na Misia Jubilera, ale miś szybko łapie szczura i gniecie. Devin zaczyna się czuć, jakbym mu się łamały kości i upada. Chris odliczył do dziesięciu. '''Topher: '''To wyzwanie było mega słabe i krótkie... '''Reszta: '''Zamknij się Topher! -.- '''Chris: '''Gdyby było w 4 odcinku byłoby lepsze pewnie :P Cóż, Jackie - wygrywasz! '''Jackie: '''Ooo! Super! :D '''Chris: '''Topher i Jackie macie nietykalność. Niedługo widzimy się na ceremonii ;) Uczestnicy się rozdzielili. Zostali tylko Topher i Devin. '''Topher: '''Czego chcesz? :P '''Devin: '''Chciałbym się upewnić czy mogę liczyć na twój głos na Fatiha. '''Topher: '''Ooo, czyli nadal chcesz ze mną mieć układ? :) '''Devin: '''Ta, ale tylko do finałowej trójki. To jak? Mogę na ciebie liczyć? '''Topher: '''Oczywiście :) Podali sobie rękę. Ceremonia '''Gwen: Topher ma nietykalność. Nie ma innej opcji, odpadasz. Jackie: Sojusz to sojusz. Sorry, ale jesteś mocnym zawodnikiem. Devin: A jak myślicie? Temu panu już dziękujemy :P Fatih: Głosuję na ciebie, ale nie dlatego, że cię nie lubię, a dlatego, że nie mam wyjścia. A tobie się przyda powrót do dziewczyny. Topher: Pa, pa! :) Chris: '''Dobra, nie przedłużając. Pora ogłosić kto zostaje i przechodzi do finałowej 4! W grze zostają... ... ... ... ..Jackie! ... ... ..Topher! ... ... ..Gwen! Zostali: Fatih i Devin! Uwaga, a wynikiem 3-2 odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..DEVIN! '''Devin: '''CO!? Jackie zagłosowała na mnie!? -.- '''Jackie: '''O co ty mnie posądzasz? '''Topher: '''Jackie nie zagłosowała na ciebie, zrobiłem to ja ;) '''Devin: ''TY -.- CZEMU JA DAŁEM SIĘ... (strzela facepalm'a) '''Topher: '''Cóż, życie :) '''Chris: '''Devin, odpadasz. Devin zaczął płakać. '''Jackie: '''A tobie co? '''Devin: '''DLACZEGO! Dlaczego ja to... Wszystko na nic! '''Chris: '''Szefie, zaprowadź Devina do łódki, bo coś czuję, że sam tam nie dojdzie. '''Fatih: '''Mogę ja go tam zaprowadzić. '''Chris: '''Dobra. . Fatih udał się z Devinem do łódki wstydu. Po drodze zaczął go pocieszać. '''Devin: '''Sorry, za to wszystko jaki byłem. :/ Tak bardzo chciałem wygrać, że mi odbiło i stałem się chłodny. Carrie ma wypadek, a ja chciałem to wygrać dla niej by jej pomóc :( '''Fatih: '''Rozumiem cię ziom. Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć. Zrozumielibyśmy. '''Devin: '''Ta, ale nie miałem odwagi. :/ '''Fatih: '''Pozdrów ją i wierzę, że dojdzie do siebie. Tym bardziej, jak będziesz przy niej. '''Devin: '''Ta, chcę już być przy niej. Fatih, chcę cię przeprosić. Sztama? '''Fatih: '''Jasne Devin. Trzymaj się. przybili pionę, po czym Devin wsiadł do łódki. '''Devin: '''A i zniszczcie tego skurwiela Tophera! '''Fatih: '''O to się nie martw! Trzymaj się! Devin odpłynął. A Fatih dotarł do Chrisa i reszty. '''Fatih: '''Szkoda trochę gościa. :/ '''Topher: '''E tam. To tylko kolejny wyeliminowany uczestnik xD '''Fatih: '''Mógłbyś w końcu przestać pierdzielić? Przynajmniej teraz. Topher ziewnął. '''Gwen: '''Ej, wy też czujecie, że ziemia się porusza? Nagle zaczęło trząść jeszcze bardziej. '''Jackie: '''Trzęsienie ziemi! :O '''Uczestnicy: '''Aaa!!! '''Topher: '''BOŻE, JA NIE CHCĘ UMIERAĆ!!! Nagle wraz z trzęsieniem ziemi zaczęły bić pioruny. '''Gwen: '''Co się tu dzieje! Gadaj Chris! '''Chris: '''Kurdę, właśnie teraz? Ale skąd!? Zaraz się dowiecie!!! '''Jackie: '''Czy to było planowane!?!? Czy umrzemy!? '''Chris: '''DO NASTĘPNEGO ODCINKA... DWÓCH OBLICZ PAHKI... Wiatr go wywiał. '''Chris: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! '''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki